The invention relates to a dishwasher as claimed in the preamble of claim 1 and to a method for operating such a dishwasher as claimed in claim 17.
With dishwashers, reduced energy and time expenditure during the wash cycle at the same time as a high cleaning performance is of significant importance.
DE 10 2005 004 089 A1 discloses a generic dishwasher, with which in the wash cycle, instead of condensation drying with the aid of an external drying system, air drying takes place outside of the rinsing chamber. A sorption column with a reversibly dehydrogenizable material is provided as the drying facility, said material extracting a quantity of water from the air to be dried and storing the same. The thus dried air is then fed back into the rinsing chamber. A drying step which is shortened in comparison with condensation drying can take place in this way, accompanied by energy-savings. The dehumidification of the reversibly dehydrogenizable material of a sorption drying facility of this type usually takes place by means of an assigned electrical heating facility, in particular air heater, advantageously during at least one fluid-conveying partial wash cycle of a selected dishwasher program so that heated air can be routed from the sorption drying facility into the rinsing chamber of the dishwasher and can be used there to warm/heat up washing liquor, thereby being energy-efficient. The component outlay for the production of the dishwasher nevertheless increases with the provision of the external drying system.